


Now That's What I Call Gay ™

by Chocolate_Milku



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, High School, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Milku/pseuds/Chocolate_Milku
Summary: A Dose of Gay Keeps the Heterosexual Thoughts at Bay ™Drabbles that feature female on female relationships exclusively.





	Now That's What I Call Gay ™

All eyes were on her.

Chrysanthemum felt like throwing up.

The dress didn’t show that much skin, did it?

Their judging gazes were chilling. Suddenly an arm linked with her’s.

A sweet face framed with cotton candy curls, it was Holly, the most popular girl in school.

Holly dutifully led Chrysanthemum to her locker. 

How did Holly know where her locker was?

“Since I got you here safely, I think you owe me something.”

“Like what?”

“A date!”

Chrysanthemum blushed at Holly’s forward suggestion.

“A-alright.”

“Meet in front of the school tomorrow.”

“Okay…”

Did that really just happen?!

**Author's Note:**

> These girls don't really count as OCs ehehehe
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> please don't harm me, i have a family


End file.
